The Mistaken Prophecy
by HarryPotterkitty-kat
Summary: Harry and Hermione find out Voldemort's location and try to stop him from carrying out his plans. In the process Hermione figures out that everyone might have been wrong about the phropecy about Harry and Dumbledore...


Harry and Hermione were transported via portkey to what seemed to be a barren wasteland with a few trees that sprouted up every couple of feet; exactly the type of place Voldemort and his fellow deatheaters would be keen on hiding out. Hermione still had a tear-stricken face over the loss of Ron, her fiancé. She seemed apt on getting revenge for his death, although Harry put up much protest about her coming with him when Dumbledore had news of Voldemort's latest whereabouts.   
  
Together they carefully walked around trying to find any clues to where the deatheaters precise location was. Harry saw a massive gathering of deatheaters, with Voldemort in the middle, apparently giving out orders.  
  
Harry suddenly flashed back on all the training he had endured during the last few years, Dumbledore himself had been teaching him different techniques and spells to use against Voldemort. He remembered back to the end of his fifth year upon hearing the prophecy for the first time…  
  
Those few words had haunted him in his dreams for the past few years…  
  
"Neither can live while the other survives…"  
  
What if he couldn't do it? What if he couldn't stop him and he just died? What if he couldn't bring himself to kill Voldemort? He was still so young and couldn't imagine his life ending so early by being murdered or even committing murder. He knew that it was up to him, the prophecy made clear that he was the only one that could stop him, so what would happen if he died in the attempt? Would the world forever be plagued by Voldemort? All these thoughts rushed through his head as he watched from a distance the great gathering. Hermione stayed next to him, she had promised earlier not to do anything rash or to get in the way.   
  
They both quickly darted from one tree to the next keen on getting close to maybe overhear, Harry wasn't sure what his plan was, he knew that the event he had been preparing for was about to take place and was sweating his next moves.   
  
He thought it was now or never and decided just to show himself, knowing that this was finally the final battle.   
  
"Hello Tom, pleasant evening isn't it?" taunted Harry menacingly as he stepped from behind a tree.  
  
"Harry Potter, it's about time you showed your face, getting tired of running from the inevitable, or just wanting to see your mother soon?" retorted Voldemort.  
  
"No, it's time we finally ended this," said Harry quietly.  
  
Hermione stood a few feet away from Harry looking petrified and didn't open her mouth to offer and words, but instead started soundlessly from Harry to Voldemort.  
  
"Oh, is this your little Mudblood friend, perhaps she would like to join her dead lover?" asked Voldemort.  
  
Anger got the better of Harry as his hand plunged into his robes bringing forth his wand. He bellowed the first spell he could think of, but Voldemort was quicker. Voldemort had launched the Cruciatus Curse at him; Harry fell to the floor writhing in pain. Hermione ran to his side to see if she could be of any help, but before she made it to him Voldemort blasted her backwards where she skidded on the dirt and hit her head hard on the ground.  
  
"You were a fool to come here, you are merely a boy do you think that you could possibly beat me? Lord Voldemort, I think not. Your fool of a father thought he could beat me as well. He tried to hold me off for your disgraceful Mudblood mother could save you. He died because of you, so did your mother trying to save you, it was a useless death, and unneeded death, but you caused it. As well as your useless godfather, he died a needless death as well. How does it feel to know that so many have died because of you? You, who have no extraordinary wizarding ability, who thinks he can beat the great Lord Voldemort?" laughed Voldemort wickedly.  
  
Slowly the pain subsides and Harry stopped twitching on the ground, he had tears down his face, but had not given Voldemort the pleasure of yelling. He would not let him be happy; he wouldn't give him that satisfaction.  
  
"You have become a thorn in my side, a nuisance for too long, now you must die as you have caused so many others to do," said Voldemort. With that he raised his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra."  
  
Harry fell to the floor not moving a muscle, his eyes had a glazed over looked, his body unmarked from the curse, but dead just the same.  
  
"And you…my dear mudblood, shall die like your beloved hero," said Voldemort.  
  
Hermione raised her head slightly and looked at Harry, who lay dead on the ground a few feet away from Voldemort. A small smile lit her face.  
  
"I understand now, this was supposed to happen, he wasn't meant to kill you," said Hermione who seemed to be talking to herself.  
  
"What are you talking about you pathetic mudblood, you are dead, your last hope has failed dismally," replied a harsh, cold voice.  
  
"The prophecy was true, Harry is the one who will kill you, or at least be your downfall. His death was needless, but he still fulfilled his duty. Because of him, you will be able to die. At the end of the Triwizard tournament when he was transported to that graveyard, when you took his blood to revive yourself you did yourself in. The prophecy, everyone was mistaken, it didn't mean that Harry would kill you, it meant that because of his blood it made you human enough to finally be killed. You will be able to be killed now because of Harry. Indirectly he will be the cause of your own death. Maybe you will kill me, and maybe you will kill other people, but our hope is not gone. Someone will kill you, you may think that you are all-powerful, but now that you are back you will eventually die. I finally understand, Harry is the hero, he is your downfall, because of him you will no longer rule one day." replied Hermione to a furious Voldemort.  
  
"You speak utter rubbish and our wasting my time…" Voldemort raised his wand and did the killing curse upon Hermione. Who fell to the floor only thinking that she would soon be with her best friends again, and that the world still had a hope. Everything was not lost after all… 


End file.
